Dragon Ball EW (Everlasting Wonder)
by Sassy Swift
Summary: This story takes place after Dragon Ball G.T. New threats, love, friendship, danger, and adventure continue even after the original Z-Fighters have died. Now the next generation steps up to take their ancestors' places and follow the paths the Z-Fighters have left for them.
1. Prologue

I do not own DB/Z/GT/Kai or anything related. I just own my ideas and characters that are not from DB/Z/GT/Kai.  
This is my tenth Fan fiction. I hope you enjoy the story!

**Dragon Ball E.W. (Everlasting Wonders)**

_Prologue_

The stadium was packed as usual. This was common for The World's Martial Arts Tournament. Now, two young boys faced each other in the ring. They smirked at each other as their hair turned blonde.  
"I see that you have catches up to me, G.J." The boy with spiky, black hair that stuck straight up said.  
"There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Vegeta." The other boy said. He had spiky black hair too, but his hair stuck out in all directions. He was Goku Jr., Son Goku's descendant. He and Vegeta Jr. we're close friends, but they were nothing except opponents now that they were in the ring.

The audience became excited as the boys toke their places in the ring. Cheers rang throughout the crowd and familiar faces could be spotted.  
"I see your grandmother came to see you fight." Vegeta Jr. said.  
Goku Jr. nodded.  
"I won't leave you so bloody so she won't freak out about her precious grandson." Vegeta Jr. teased.  
Goku Jr. raised an eyebrow and smirked. "We'll see about that."  
The gong signaling for the fight to begin rang.  
"Get ready to feel pain." Vegeta Jr. said.  
They flew in mid-air toward each other. Their fists collided and feet collided against each other's faces. Vegeta Jr. seemed to have the upper hand for a while until Goku Jr. put Vegeta Jr. in a headlock.  
"Dang it, Goku!" Vegeta Jr. chocked; gasping for air as Goku Jr. put his arms tight around the back of Vegeta's neck.  
"Wow! It appears that Goku Jr. has done a headlock and is knocking the air out of Vegeta!" The announcer said.  
"Say mercy, Vegeta! Say mercy!" Goku Jr. demanded.  
"N-never!"  
"Fine! Have it your way!"  
Goku Jr. tossed Vegeta to the ground. Vegeta forced himself to stop in mid-air. Panting, Vegeta glared up at Goku Jr.  
"You want to play that way, huh?"  
He formed a huge blast in his palm. Goku Jr. gasped.  
"Well then, HAVE IT YOUR WAY!"  
Vegeta tossed the blast at Goku Jr. Goku wasn't able to block it. There was a flash of right light, a hard fall, ground-shaking crash, and the sound of cheering.

The next thing he remembered was being waken up by Vegeta's mother.  
"Hey there, Junior."  
"Hi Mrs. Briefs."  
Goku Jr. sat up. His grandmother kneeled beside him.  
"How are you champ?"  
Vegeta rolled his eyes.  
"Some champ he is."  
"Vegeta!"  
"Sorry Mom."  
"What happened?" Goku Jr. asked.  
Vegeta Jr. smirked. "You got knocked out."  
"Oh." Goku sighed. "Now I remember."  
"It doesn't matter." Goku's grandma told him.  
Vegeta shook his head. Goku looked down and felt sadness overcome him.  
"I won't let you hear the end of this, G.J." Vegeta said.  
"Vegeta!" His mother scolded him again.  
Vegeta ignored her and smirked at his sad friend. "This is humiliating isn't it?"  
"VEGETA!"  
"Sorry! Okay?!"  
Vegeta's mother sighed and turned to Goku's grandma.  
"Sorry about my son, Pan."  
"It's alright..." She dropped her voice to a whisper. "I just hope that Goku Jr. won't take this seriously."  
"I apologize again. Vegeta's is such a show-off sometimes. He is so cocky too."  
Pan smirked. "He is just like the Vegeta he is named after."  
She nodded. "Yeah. That's true. There's no denying that."  
She turned back to her son as she said, "But, I am CERTAIN that VEGETA will behave now. RIGHT?"  
Vegeta Jr. shrugged. "Whatever."

Vegeta's mother offered to drop Goku Jr. off. Pan allowed her too. After saying goodbye to her grandson, she left. As Vegeta opened the car door, Vegeta Jr. turned to Goku.  
"No hard feeling, okay?"  
A small smile appeared on Goku Jr.'s face. "Okay."  
"But like I said, I won't let you hear the end of this."  
"Yeah, I know." Goku Jr. said, rolling his eyes.  
"Just fight better next time."  
"I tried my best, V.J."  
Vegeta Jr. smirked. "If that was your best, I hate to see what your worst is."  
"Just get in the dang car!"  
Vegeta laughed and Goku nudged him hard in the ribs.


	2. It All Begins

I do not own DB/Z/GT/Kai or anything related. I just own my ideas and characters that are not from DB/Z/GT/Kai.  
This is Chapter 1. I hope you like the chapter!

The wonders of the world can be the heroes that live in the shadows. How they are, how they stay hidden, and how they can be just like us is mind blowing, unbelievable, and unthought of. It may even remain a mystery.  
The eighth wonder of the world: Superhuman Heroes and Villains.

**Dragon Ball E.W. (Everlasting Wonders)**

Chapter 1

It All Begins

Years have passed since Vegeta Jr. and Goku Jr. fought each other at the Martial Arts Tournament. Now Vegeta and Goku are eighteen-year-olds. They have no idea what is awaiting them.

Vegeta and Goku walked through the streets of West City. They were planning to go to Vegeta Jr.'s house to train, but their plans would have to change.  
"I can't believe that you are about to turn eighteen, G.J." Vegeta Jr. said.  
Goku Jr. smirked. "Yeah. Are you going to invite a date to my birthday party?"  
Vegeta Jr. returned the smirk. "Not this time, my friend."  
"Lost your touch with the ladies, Vegeta?"  
Vegeta punched Goku's arm.  
"No! I just stopped dating after my last screw-up relationship."  
"You are still thinking about Sash?"  
Vegeta Jr. scowled. "That bitch...Don't mention her name in front of me, okay?!"  
Suddenly a girl stepped in front of the two of them. Vegeta's eyes widened.  
"Oh shit." He muttered under his breath.  
The girl had long, brown hair that was recently straightened. She used to have spiky hair like a Sayian, but she flattened her hair out. She had brown eyes and right now they were formed into slits. She was angry. Her name is Sash. She's Vegeta Jr.'s ex-girlfriend.  
"Sash," Goku Jr. said. "What are you doing here?"  
Sash glared at him and at her ex.  
"Time to teach you a lesson, Vegeta." Sash said. She clenched her fists. "You messed with the wrong bitch!"  
"You're crazy! Why don't you forget about our breakup?" Vegeta yelled at her.  
"Forget?!" She snarled. "Forget about you cheating on me?! No way!"  
"It was the other way around and you know that, Sash!"  
"Are you calling me a liar?"  
"Yes!"  
"You asshole!"  
Sash ran to him. "You're DEAD!"  
Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. ran as Sash chased them.  
"Vegeta, control your crazy ex!" Goku said.  
"I can't control the bitch!" Vegeta yelled as Sash got closer to them.  
Sash was so close that she dug her nails in his shirt and pulled him threateningly close.  
"I'll make you pay for all you've done, Vegeta Jr." Sash said.  
Vegeta scowled.  
Sash kicked him in the shin. He cursed.  
"I changed my look for you, Vegeta! I made my hair spiky so I would look like a Sayain! I even wore Sayian attire and you still cheated on me!" Sash yelled.  
"Let go of me, Sash!"  
"NO!"  
Vegeta grabbed her wrist and wrenched her hand off of him. Sash groaned in pain as Vegeta and Goku ran away.  
"You asshole! Get back here!"  
Vegeta and Goku ran until Sash was out of sight. They stopped and caught their breath as they walked reached a dark alley.  
"Jeez! She is crazy!" Goku Jr. panted.  
Vegeta scowled. "I still can't believe I dated that bitch."  
"You did cheat on her though..."  
"Shut up!"  
"I'm just saying that I get why she is pissed off."  
"Like a care!"  
"No matter what she says, I think that Sash actually has some Sayian blood in her."  
Vegeta looked at Goku as though he had lost his mind.  
Goku Jr. shrugged. "Think about it. She is one tough bitch."  
Vegeta nodded. "True."  
"What would you say if you met another tough Sayain bitch?" Said a female voice behind them. Goku and Vegeta turned around and saw a girl appear in the alley.


	3. A Dangerous Ally (Ada)

I do not own DB/Z/GT/Kai or anything related. I just own my ideas and characters that are not from DB/Z/GT/Kai.  
This is Chapter 2. I hope you like the chapter!  
(Also, I used the term "underworld" instead of the alternative term.)

**Dragon Ball E.W. (Everlasting Wonders)**

Chapter 2

A Dangerous Ally (Ada)

The girl came out of the shadows and approached them. Vegeta Jr. blinked rapidly when he saw her. The girl had fiery red hair that matched the scouter over her left eye. She was wearing Sayian attire and white boots. She had a long, brown tail that swished when she walked. The girl smirked at Vegeta and Goku.  
"Didn't think you would see another girl Sayian now, right fellas?" The girl asked.  
"Who the heck are you?" Goku Jr. asked her.  
"My name's Ada." The girl replied. She added, "I'm the daughter of the legendary Super Sayian."  
"WHAT?!" The two boys exclaimed.  
Ada grinned at their looks of surprise. "So you have heard of my father, Broly."  
"How can YOU be HIS daughter?!" Vegeta Jr. said. "He's in the underworld, isn't he?"  
"Yes." Ada scowled. "That son of a bitch is still there. I was born there, you know."  
"You were born there?"  
"That's the unfortunate truth." Ada sighed. "Let me tell you that it is the worst place in the world."  
Curious to know more about this girl, Vegeta Jr. asked, "How old are you?"  
"Seventeen. I'm about to turn eighteen in a few months." Ada answered.  
"Anyway, you are part Sayian?" Goku Jr. asked her.  
"Right." Ada said. "I am half human. My father hooked up with a powerful, dead, and evil Earthling woman. They both treated me like shit. Luckily, I found a way to escape the underworld."  
"What brings you here?"  
Ada smirked again. "For a while now, I've independently been traveling throughout the solar system and I came across this planet. I sensed some abnormally large power levels here so I thought that there might be a little competition for me here. Now you can see why I ran into you two. You both have some pretty impressive power levels."  
"Thanks." Vegeta Jr. said smugly.  
Ada turned to him. "So, I can tell you are a Sayian." She turned to look at Goku Jr. "Along with your friend."  
"You're right," Vegeta answered. "We are strong Sayians."  
Ada raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? You sound so sure of yourself. Too bad that a new bitch has come into town." She teased him. "I can already tell that you have some girl trouble from what I've observed."  
Goku Jr. stifled a laugh and he forced himself to shut up.  
Vegeta Jr. glared at Ada. "Some bitch you are."  
Ada laughed. "I take that as a compliment you jackass. Hey, jackass, what's your real name?"  
"None of your business."  
"Okay, Mister None Of Your Business, what is your actual name?"  
"Vegeta Jr." Vegeta grumbled.  
Ada raised her eyebrows. "Vegeta as in King Vegeta and Prince Vegeta?! Are they your ancestors?"  
"Yeah."  
"Oh." Ada said. "It's just that my father told me about those two. He hated their guts."  
"I know his story already."  
Ada turned to Goku Jr.  
"What's your name?" She asked.  
"Goku Jr."  
"At least _you_ gave me a straight answer." Ada said, making Vegeta scowl. Ada stared at Goku Jr. "I've definitely heard of your ancestor. He killed my father once and helped kill him again the second time my father lived." Ada smiled. "If Son Goku was here, I would give him a high-five for killing Broly. My father deserved it."  
"I have met Son Goku." Goku Jr. said.  
Ada was confused. "How?"  
"It was a long time ago and I still don't know how."  
Ada shrugged. "Well, now that we all know about each other, I guess we can all become friends."  
"Friends?" Vegeta Jr. said. He shook his head. "Not a chance."  
"Don't be such an asshole, Vegeta." Ada said.  
Vegeta Jr. glared at her.  
"I don't seem that bad, right boys?" Ada said. "Trust me, one day you will need me on your team."  
"Team?"  
"I meant that you would want me on the same side and not against you."  
Vegeta Jr. and Goku Jr. stared at each other.  
"What do you think, V.J.?"  
Vegeta didn't answer. He thought Ada was attractive, but a pain in the ass. He liked that she was aggressive and that she didn't put up with shit. He likes feisty girls, but he still didn't like her and he didn't trust her completely. Goku Jr. didn't trust Ada especially since he found out she's Broly's daughter. Her attitude was also something to consider.  
"We're unsure about this, Ada."  
Ada smirked. "Let's just be allies for now. Once you see how I really am and you get to know me, then we'll see how your responses are about a possible friendship."  
Ada walked right past them. She turned to Vegeta. She noticed him checking her out. She leaned in and whispered, "Like what you see?" Vegeta blushed and Ada smirked. She walked away from both boys. Before she left, she turned around and said, "You'll see me again soon. See you around, Sayians."

When she was out of sight Goku Jr. said, "I don't know about the chance of her being our friend, V.J. There's something about her I don't like."  
"What about her?" Vegeta Jr. asked, feeling slightly dazed.  
"She seems untrustworthy and dangerous." Goku Jr. whispered to Vegeta.  
Vegeta smirked. "I like danger."


	4. Female Super Sayians

I do not own DB\Z\GT\Kai or anything related. I just own my ideas and characters that are not from DB\Z\GT\Kai.

Happy New Year!

This is Chapter 3! I hope you like the chapter!

_Dragon Ball E.W. (Everlasting Wonders)_

Chapter 3

Female Super Sayians

Ada was right. She was going to be seen again along with someone that is the last person Vegeta Jr. would ever want to see again. Vegeta Jr. and Goku Jr. decided that day to train at Capsule Corp. where Vegeta's mother worked and lived at. But when they arrived, two girls beat them to it.

"You sure your mom won't mind us training there?" Goku Jr. asked.

Vegeta Jr. rolled his eyes. "She won't mind. Like she cares anyway."

"She doesn't?"

"Hardly. With stuff like this all she says that it's in my blood to fight and train and stuff like that."

"She has a point though."

"Whatever. Let's just go train already."

As the two boys entered Capsule Corp., they entered their training room, but two people they didn't expect to see were sparring each other.

"A-Ada!" Vegeta Jr. exclaimed. "S-Sash?!"

Sash and Ada faced the two boys. Ada smirked. Sash scowled.

"You son of a gun, Vegeta." Ada said. "Hope you don't mind that Sash and I are training."

"Why the hell are you here? How did you get here anyway?" Vegeta Jr. asked.

"I have my ways..." Ada said, gesturing to Sash.

"You..." Vegeta Jr. glared at his ex-girlfriend.

"Shut your big mouth, Vegeta!" Sash said. "You knew I knew how to come in here since you took me here when we were dating as our secret, alone place. Remember?"

Vegeta Jr. turned scarlet. Ada looked satisfied with this. Goku Jr. was confused. Sash was ready to continue the taunt.

"Remember when you took me here to show off how you can fight while _shirtless_?"

"Shut up..." Vegeta grumbled.

"And then you remember how you asked ME to do the same?!"

"YOU LYING BITCH!"

Sash raised her voice to overpower his. "AND REMEMBER HOW YOU DECIDED TO JUST MAKE OUT WITH ME AFTER I SAW YOUR SECRET GIRLFRIEND AND YOU WERE KISSING AT THIS VERY SPOT?!"

"SHUT UP!"

"NO! YOU CHEATED ON ME!"

Ada stepped in between the two of them.

"Alright! Settle down you two. That was an..._interesting_ argument. It quite satisfied my crave to see a harsh argument occur. Now then..." Ada looked at Sash. "We've got training to continue."

"This is MY training place so BOTH of you GET OUT!" Vegeta Jr. shouted.

"Oh, I don't think so, Big Mouth." Ada said.

Ada raised her arms to her waist.

"What are you doing?"

Ada smirked. "You'll see soon enough, Vegeta."

Ada powered up. She yelled at the top of her lungs as she powered up. Her aura was now able to be seen as a bright, golden light. Electric sparks swirled around her. Her increasing power forced the others to step back. Finally, the transformation was complete. The power up was achieved. Ada looked at all of them. They all gawked at her. Ada now had spiky, blonde hair and teal eyes. She was a Super Sayian.

"A f-female Super Sayian?!" Vegeta Jr. exclaimed. "How?!"

Ada grinned. "Feel the power of the Legendary Female Super Sayian. Sense my power and cower, cringe in fright, and despair."

"This bitch is strong..." Vegeta Jr. whispered. He smiled. "She is hot..."

Sash overheard him. She scowled.

"Wow! I didn't know a girl could become a Super Sayian!" Goku Jr. said.

Ada shook her head. "Dear, sweet, naive Goku...Of course I can become a Super Sayian. It's natural to me because, if you remember, my father is The Legendary Super Sayian."

"What?" Sash said. "You're part Sayian?"

Ada smirked at Sash. "Didn't guess I was?"

"No. You didn't tell me. I'll admit that the outfit and power level gives it away...that explains a lot. But, I didn't know Broly was your father..."

"You learn something new every day, Sash."

Ada turned back to the boys. "Shall we spar each other?"

"W-what?"

"Well, you said that you wanted to train. Why not with us?"

"Well..." Goku Jr. said.

"What?" Ada smirked. "You don't want to fight a girl you KNOW will kick your ass?"

"Of course!" Vegeta Jr. said. He stepped up to fight.

Ada grinned. "Much more like it, Vegeta." She got into a fighting stance. "Now let's get started."

"Hold on a moment, Ada." Sash smirked. "I've got a surprise to show you as well."

"Huh?" The others said in unison.

"Observe."

Sash powered up and transformed into a Super Sayian too just as easily as Ada! Ada raised her eyebrows, Vegeta Jr.'s jaw dropped, and Goku Jr. gasped. Sash placed her right hand on her hips as the other stroked her blonde Super Sayian locks.

"Impressed?" Sash asked.

Ada copied Sash's smirk. She straightened up. "Well done, Sash. You've got that ability in you as well. Not bad."

Vegeta Jr. narrowed his eyes at Sash. "So..." He said. "You're Half-Sayian?"

Sash nodded. Vegeta Jr. stepped closer to her. She smiled.

"Vegeta..."

Vegeta Jr. scowled. "AND YOU NEVER BOTHERED TO TELL ME THAT?!"

Sash scowled. She expected a different reaction from Vegeta Jr.

"YOU BASTARD! I DIDN'T NEED TO TELL YOU A DAMN THING!" Sash yelled.

"Enough! ENOUGH! Both of you stop before there's a cat fight!" Ada said as she stepped in between the two of them again. "Can we just get on with the fight already! Sheesh."

"Fine." Sash spat. "But, I'm not fighting him!" She looked at Vegeta Jr. with disgust.

Vegeta Jr. scowled. "You little-"

"Okay! Okay! Why don't we spar?" Ada suggested.

"What?"

"Come on!" Ada smiled. "It'll be fun! Girl Super Sayian versus Girl Super Sayian! How 'bout it?"

Sash smiled. "It'll be fun and a challenge...Okay!"

"Great." Ada dropped her voice to a whisper. "Anyway, it'll give the boys a show."

"I'm right here, you know." Vegeta Jr. said.

"Stand back, weakling. The girls are going to spar here so move!"

Vegeta Jr. stepped back without hesitation. Sash looked at him, curiously. Vegeta never let anyone call him a weakling and if they did, they wouldn't end up without a good beating. Sash wondered why he let Ada's insult slide.

_Maybe he likes her,_ Sash thought.

She squinted at him before turning her back to him.

"Let's fight then." Sash said.

"Be happy too." Ada said, standing in a fighting stance. Sash mimicked her.

Suddenly, both girls attacked each other head-on. Vegeta Jr. and Goku Jr. leaned against a wall and watched the fight.

"Those two...are something else." Vegeta Jr. said.

"They are crazy! But, I've got to admit that they are excellent fighters." Goku Jr. said. "They have achieved the ability of transforming to a Super Sayian so damn easily!"

"Yeah..." Vegeta Jr. was half-listening. He payed more attention to the fight. He grinned.

"What?" Goku Jr. asked him. "What's with the smile?"

Vegeta Jr. replied, "Female Super Sayians..."


End file.
